Dreams of Fate
by DiRT.THiNG
Summary: There and then he swore never to dream again, but would it be enough to stop his heart? Caught in a labyrinth with your enemy and your crush, it may be hard to stop your love from over flowing, especially when it's just the two of you.RaixJack


Hello this is my first fic I intend to finish so bare with me

I've been working on this one for a while just getting bits and peices of it so I might be able to finish it soon.

It's also based on several songs and CDs and here they are:

(CD)Danny Heines: What Worlds They Bring

(songs)Ronan Hardiman: Dreaming of You, Love Song, Far Away

Nickleback: If Everyone Cared, Far Away

Oh yes disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

Comments With Constructive criticism (NOT flames or wot not) are appreciated.

And if you don't like gayness, then I suggest you go no further. And dun go bashing' it either, love is love after all.

Ishi Ishi

----------

**Dreams of Fate**

**The Beginning**

**Every** one dreams, even those who deny themselves the gift of dreaming. One of these many people was waking from one of the mostwonderful dreams he had ever had...

_Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, woke up breathing hard and his heart beating fast. The dream had felt so real he began to doubt reality. He put a hand to his lips and looked to eitherside of him, **No it hadn't happened...** His hand slipped down to his chest, his heart ached with desire he could not satisfy, it felt as though it would fall out of his chest in protest. There and then he swore to stop dreaming, even if that ment going without well needed sleep... _

**"THAT** is so wonderful Raimundo! you must teach me that move sometime in the past!" Omi commanded happily unknowing of his blunder in speech as he walked briskly back to his room after a hard day of training.

"Ummm, yeah... Sure thing Omi..." _Rai said How the hellis he so perky? He _didn't even take the time to correct the bald monk as he usually would, he had more pressing matters to attend to, the only problem being that he couldn't remember what they were. He looked at the sky, they had training till about midnight judging by the posisitions of the stars and moon. _Ah man I had better not be turning into Fung_... He yawned and walked back with Clay and Kimiko to thier rooms for well earned sleep.

Rai was deep into his dreams, and had not intended to be woken up at four in the morning.

"Common kids get up!" The dragon slithered through the temple hall, shivering, brandishing the young monks worst enemy at this hour of the morning, a beautiful engraved, bejeweled,and battered gong with a mallet at the ready "Common, common, common. Get up!" Dojo yelled as he stopped in front of Rai's door where he began to whack the abused instrament. Clay rolled gracelessly from his room, Kimiko stumbled out sleepily, Rai jumped about five feet up in the air and staied still in shock for a while before comming out. And some how, Omi flipped in the air three times and landed flawlessly in the hall, unscathed by the lack of sleep.

Rai looked up at the boy from the floor where he had landed after trying to walk with his legs tangeled in his sheets."I sware Omi, your like the fucking Energizer bunny..." He said under his breath as he untangeled himself from the mess of sheets.

"Okay now that your awake, head over to the vault ASAP. Master Fung is gonna fill you kids in." Dojo reported and slithered away, not giving the monks a moments notice as they opened their mouthes to protest.

"Why..."Raimundo yawned"Why are they getting us up so early?"

"I don't know why partner." Clay said, "But Dojo looked in a hurry so we'd better do the same if we know them well enough. they almost never get us up this early."the dark circles where promenant under the cowby's blue eyes.

The monks got ready as fast as they could, still putting final touches on thier outfits as they ran oer to the wu vault.

"Children," The wise master spoke as the dragons entered the room"A new wu has reealed it's self,"

"Great is that all I could have slept in some..."The brazillian boy was cut off.

"And... I am to place the fate of this wu in your hands, Raimundo."

"But what... but why? Why can't you let..."

" I cannot speek of that now.you are all to leave strait away, and Raimundo you allone are going to fight this showdown."

"But...!"

"No. Go now monks or you may miss the Shen gong wu."

Master Fung shooed the monks over towards the open door and closed it. he walked to a shrine on the walland bowed.

"They have gone and Raimundo is leading them."

"Good... Then maby this will turn out as expected..." a voice spoke from above.

**"JACK!**... Jack yu worthless fool where are you?... JACK!"

The red head jumped from his place on the couch in his 'evil lair.' he had been doing well with keeping his oath by drinking large ammounts of different energy drinks. The floor before him was covered in crumpeled Red Bull, Lost, Full Throttle, Monster, and many other odd colored cans of the energizing but liquid.

"Jack! Get your lazy ass up, a new wu has revealed it's self!" Wuya screached.

Jack was glad she hadn't done so in his ear or he might not have been able to hear for the next month, but he was grateful to soon.

"Did you not hear me, you bafoon? A new Shen gong wu has revealed it's self!"

"Yeah I heard you the first time. but I don't know If I'll be able to hear you again." He made a face as he rubbed his ear as it rang out of controle.

"Well come then don't make me say it again! And put some pants on!"she said to the boy in a disgusted tone.

"I think I'll pass on this one I'm in no condition to fight, as you can see." he stated plainly posing to allov Wuya to see his state.

"We need this wu jack It may be our key to defeating..."

"Well I'm sorry I'm so sorry. But I probably coulden't get this one any way."

"Fine!" she squaked."I don't need you jack you're just a snivveling brat. I'll go find some one better."

"Good luck with that." Jack said with a grin plopping down on the couch.

The purple spirit unleashed a tirade as the left the basement of the Spicer Mansion.

As soon as he knew she was gone He jumped up and commencd a victory dance and started to pull on his clothes. he had made sure for some reason that no one was avalable the night before, he had time to kill when he was trying not to sleep, so why not use it productively? He sent Katnappe, Pandabubba, and Tubbimura to some beach town in Mexico he sent Chase some thing (he couldn't remeber what though) to keep him occupied for a while, the Xiaolin loosers had all the peices of jong so he didn't have to worry about him. and that took care of just about every one.

He started off for the wu with a can of Pirana. _This shouldn't take long. _he thought, taking a sip of the green liquid and grinned. He jumped into his latest invention ,which was a mecanical emperial dragon of red, blackand gold, and flew off.

------

So how'd you like it?

Let me know

I'll get more up soon


End file.
